


a master's treat. a pet's game

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sub Stephen Strange, Tails, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators, Watersports, bottom Stephen Strange, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Stephen grows ears and a tail, and gives himself a magically induced heat.Tony sees a long night ahead of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow. okay. guess i'm on a roll this week.
> 
> this kinda came out of nowhere but i've been thinking about how the world needs some more bottom/sub stephen. so here i am... indulging in some of my favorite kinks with some of my favorite boys.
> 
> forgive me for any mistakes, this was written pretty late and on a whim. not sure how long it'll be, i expect 3-4 chapters? don't expect a very constant update schedule though. 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos = more love and fics from me. i am nothing if not human.

Tony can’t believe how lucky he is right now. 

He settles back against his sofa, reading a book he’s been putting off for a long time on his tablet as he waits. He feels oddly relaxed for someone who knows _exactly_ what’s going to happen soon. Tony swipes the page, amazed he was able to focus long enough on the words to actually make some progress.

His eyes dart to the resting body beside his feet. He moves a foot to gently rub at Stephen's hair, waking him up. Stephen does so quickly and the bell on his neck chimes as he rises to meet his eyes, still calmly sitting on the floor.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Tony asks and goes to strokes the side of Stephen's face. Kittens don't talk, obviously, so his pet simple responds with a bit of a smile and closes his eyes as he presses his face to Tony's palm, leaning into the touch. His tail perks up in interest, swaying gently as he waits to see what Tony will do. 

Tony, in the meantime, is distracted thinking about why exactly there would even _be_ a spell that allows sorcerers to grow animal parts such as cat ears and a functioning tail. He moves his hand to scratch at Stephen's hair, an act the man finds extremely soothing.  

“Still not time yet, huh?”

Stephen shakes his head, looking embarrassed. He knows it's all in the act, Stephen has zero shame when it comes to their scenes. Neither does Tony, really, but he's always in awe at Stephen when they do this. Someone so powerful and independent agreeing to kneel at his feet, submissive and ready to do whatever he says. It a huge ego boost, really. 

“That's okay, sweetheart. I can wait. And I'll know exactly when you’re ready, won't I?” Tony's hands move from Stephen's hair down to his neck. He eyes the collar that adorns his kitten's neck. Red with gold details, it matches the cloak, and it's Stephen’s favorite color along with blue. He thinks Stephen would have preferred a blue collar instead, actually, but he wasn't allowed to say what he thought when Tony presented the collar. He mouth was a bit occupied that day. “You look so pretty. Still sleepy?” 

Stephen nods. Tony tugs the bell on his pet's neck and watches him move forward a bit, surprised for a moment before resting his head on Tony's knee, still looking up at him. 

“You wanna come up here? I'll let you sit next to me,” Tony says, hands back on Stephen’s hair. Stephen widens his eyes and stares at the sofa for a moment. He's usually not allowed anywhere except the bed.

“Go on, it's okay. I'm giving you permission.” 

Stephen settles beside him immediately after, making himself pretty comfortable as he curls up on fetal position, face nuzzled against the space Tony's thigh and hip. Tony's hand move from Stephen's hair to the length of his back, bare and slightly cold, then lower to the edge of Stephen’s waist. He won't touch any lower than that, not now anyway, but he feels Stephen's breath hitch ever so slightly. He returns his hands to Stephen's hair and thinks for a moment. 

“Sweetheart, do you want to do something while we wait?” Tony asks softly. Stephen moves back a bit to see him and smiles, nodding in interest. 

Tony doesn't break eye contact as he pushes down his sweatpants, showing Stephen his flaccid cock. Stephen's eyes automatically dart between his legs, waiting for a command. Tony smiles, pulling back the foreskin and feeling it swell slowly at the sight of Stephen blushing and silently begging to be able to touch his cock. Tony uses his free hand to push Stephen's face to his cock, watching his pet open his mouth but force it shut quickly after, remembering his place. 

He holds his cock by its base and presses the head against Stephen's cheek, slapping him with it a bit before moving it to his lips. “Play with it, baby. Go on.” 

Tony holds Stephen’s head in place and watches his pet give a few experimental licks before spitting on his cock, dragging the foreskin back and forth as he watched in slowly grow harder in his hands. Stephen looks like he’s in a trance, unable to focus on anything except the feel and heat of his cock against his tongue and fingers. Tony smiles at the sight and lets go of Stephen's hair, knowing Stephen will know not to get distracted or stop until Tony says he can. Stephen bobs his head and he sucks him down, trying to get any inkling of pre-cum right now his throat. He considers it a treat. 

Tony closes his eyes and settle back on his seat, a dumb smile on his face as he thinks about all the other times he's gotten Stephen to suck his cock. The man is so good at it, especially when he's playing dumb and docile like this. Stephen hitches his hips a bit, hearing Stephen say _fuck_ under his breath. At the sound, Tony brings his hand to Stephen's cheek. It's not hard, barely leave a mark, but it’s enough to make him shut up.  

“Kittens don't speak. Don't make me tell you twice.” 

It seems that Stephen isn't interested in getting punished today. Not like when he's a puppy, where Stephen turns into a loud brat. No, he’s here to please Tony today. He nods quickly, waiting for permission to continue, but Tony wants to have a bit of fun. 

“What sound does a kitty make, baby?” 

Stephen bites his lip. Tony knows that this part _actually_ embarrasses him. 

He mewls quietly, cheeks tinged a darker red.

“I'm sorry, couldn't hear you. How does a kitty sound?”

Stephen mewls louder, adding a whimper at the end. Tony smirks, holding his cock again. 

“Color?” 

This time, his pet speaks, voice ragged and shaken from his state of arousal. Tony wonders what his cock must look like right now. It must be adorable, bobbing and dripping to the mattress and desperate to get any attention that Tony won’t allow him to have. “Green.” 

“Perfect. Keep going.” Tony gestures at his cock and Stephen goes back immediately to sucking him down. “That's it. You like your treat? Does my baby like taking care of me?” 

Stephen whimpers in response and moves faster, the prettiest, wet gagging sound escaping from Stephen lips as Tony makes sure to pull his head down little by little until he can swallow him. Stephen pulls away for a second to catch his breath and Tony wishes he could take a picture of him like this. Eyes half-closed and chin dripping with spit. He breathes in and goes back to take care of his master. 

That’s when Tony begins to feel a shift. A subtle one, bit he notices it quickly. He presses his hand against Stephen’s back, already covered in a thin layer of sweat. It trembles ever so slightly. 

Tony moves a hand to Stephen's hole and feels something slick and wet. He pulls his hand back before Stephen starts pushing back on his fingers and cleans them off on Stephen's cheek.

His heat is starting. 

Stephen’s tail waves enthusiastically. It's dark brown fur with a white tip to match his hair. Tony takes it in his hand and tugs on it a bit. Stephen whines with a mouth full of cock. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Asks Tony. 

Stephen nods, mouth now on Tony's balls as he suckles and lick at them feverishly. 

“Does it hurt?” 

He nods again. Tony pulls once more for good measure until Stephen is forced to pull back from his balls to whine. It lets him have a good look at Stephen’s face again. The man’s face is completely red, sweaty and panting as the first waves of his heats begin. He curls his fingers around Stephen's neck, watching goosebumps form across his kitten's skin at the touch in such a dangerous place. Stephen bucks his hips, Tony pays him no attention as he squeezes, gently.

“It's starting, baby. Are you excited?” Tony asks, watching Stephen nod with closed eyes. 

“Look at me,” he commands. Stephen’s eyes catch his instantly, now glazed in sudden intense arousal. He rubs his thumb over Stephen's jaw and squeezes harder. “What does my baby boy want?” 

Stephen adores the challenge of not being able to talk during these scenes. Tony can see the bit of a smile on the man’s face as he looks down between Tony's legs, unsubtly staring at his now fully hard cock. Stephen spreads his legs apart and Tony allows him to lean back on the sofa to give his master full view of his pink hole, leaking clear, magical lubricant as part of the spell. Tony licks his lips at the sight, completely ignoring Stephen's cock. 

“You want me to fuck you? Does my kitten need something to fill him up?”

Stephen nods and whimpers. Tony looks down and notices Stephen is spreading his hole open, holding himself by his cheeks, already slightly slippery from the amount of lubricant. Heat Stephen is gorgeous, so much more desperate and eager than regular Stephen, which is perfect for what Tony wants to do with him: ruin his kitten completely. 

“Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable, baby? Let's go to daddy's room,” Tony stands up and pats Stephen twice on his shoulder before the man obediently gets on his knees and crawls to their bedroom, bed chiming with each crawl. Tony gets a good view of Stephen’s balls from here, and can't help but press his foot against Stephen's lower back right as the man enters the door, pushing down gently. 

Stephen gets the message and lowers his chest against the floor, ass up in the air for Tony to see. The piece of shit has the audacity to wiggle his hips, looking back at Tony over his shoulder. Tony can't help but pull down his sweatpants again and stroke his cock at the sight, his foot still holding his kitten in place. 

“If you keep looking like that I might just fuck you on the floor.” 

Stephen spreads his legs a bit. 

“You’d like that, wouldn't you?” Tony steps away and doesn't even had to guess what the sound of Stephen's bell chiming means. He picks up the long, red piece of leather, remembering why he got it in the first place. As he walks back, Stephen is already trembling with want, rising his head up slowly before Tony steps on him once more, forcing him down. “We're gonna have a couple of rounds tonight, might as well start now.” 

With one swift movement, he hooks the leash to Stephen's collar and pulls it back, lowering until his knees touch the floor and his clothed cock presses against Stephen's behind. With his free hand, Tony grabs his hips, cupping a feel at his kitten's perfect, pink ass. The front of Stephen's sweatpants are stained with lube but he doesn't care. 

He tugs at the leash, “Color?” 

“Green. Oh fuck, still green. T-Tony...” Stephen says, deliriously. The lines might be a bit blurred because of the effects of the heat spell, but Tony wants to make sure. 

“Good boy, that's a good boy...” He lets Stephen’s extra words as he rubs a comforting hand back and forth Stephen's upper back, still with to his leash but no longer holding him up uncomfortably. Stephen rests his head on the carpet, ears lowered and adorable, grabbing on to what he can as Tony pulls out his cock and starts rubbing it between Stephen's cheeks, watching his kitten's hole clench desperately at nothing. 

Stephen whimpers, then mewls once more, wiggling his hips to try to get Tony to fuck him. Tony isn't going to admit that it's affecting his self control. 

“Stay still, baby. Daddy's got you. That's my perfect boy,” Tony holds Stephen's hole open by his cheek with one hand and keeps his cock steady with the other. It's always his favorite part, watching his cock slowly slide in to Stephen's hole. Thanks to the heat spell and the natural lube, Stephen takes it with no issues, and it almost makes him extra sensitive. He chuckles at the sound of Stephen crying out loud at the sensation of having Tony's big, fat cock finally inside him. Stephen tries to push back on his cock a bit, but Tony digs his fingers into Stephen's hips before he can. “That's it, that it. Fucking take it. You move when I tell you to move.” 

Tony takes a moment to enjoy the tightness and _heat_ of Stephen. It's fucking wonderful, he's never been able to get enough of it. Maybe today will be the day he gets his fill. “How does that feel, sweetheart? Feel nice? Let me hear you.” 

Stephen nods and mewls over and over so Tony can make sure he’s aware of how much Stephen loves it. His tail starts wagging in the air. “Good boy, that's a very good boy. I'm spoiling you, aren't I?” 

He feels Stephen's hole clench around him impatiently. 

Tony doesn't even answer back as he starts fucking him, holding Stephen still by the back of his neck, not squeezing but making sure he doesn't move. He groans at the tight heat, moving roughly until he can hear his hips slapping against Stephen’s ass. 

“Fuck yes,” He hisses. Stephen's rests against the carpet, eyes rolled back and mouth open. He lets out little _ah-ah-ah's_ that Tony loves so much. He won't stop him from speaking if he sounds like a perfect whore. “So fucking good, beautiful. Perfect for daddy, aren't you? _Yesssss....”_ The speaks through his teeth, watching Stephen slowly crumble into something feral and delirious, drooling as he looks back over his shoulder and whines for more. The bell on his neck chimes with each thrust.  

Tony breathes in slowly, trying to stop himself to cumming inside Stephen before he should, but the image in his head of his kitten's flushed red and ignored cock just bobbing against his stomach is almost too much. Tony stops himself for a moment, watching both him and Stephen pant quickly for some air. He strokes Stephen's hair slowly, his own cock still pulsing inside Stephen with a desperate ache.

“Baby, would you like me to touch your cock? Do you need some more?” 

Stephen starts nodding even before Tony finishes his questions. 

“I don't know... I think I just want to fuck you. You'd be alright with that, right?” 

Stephen pauses, thinking about how he should answer as he slowly nods in reluctant agreement. Good choice. He starts fucking Stephen at a slow, hard pace as a reward. “You want it so badly, though. My perfect kitten just wants to cum. Beg for it, then. Go on.” 

His hands clench around his grip on the carpet, whining and almost sobbing as he tries to find a way to beg without using any words. The sight of Stephen’s flushed and shining back writhing beneath him makes Tony lick his lips in anticipation, moving at a faster pace without even noticing. Stephen's face twists into a moan before burying his face into the carpet. He's too overwhelmed to even beg properly. In a way, that's even better. 

Tony smacks the side of Stephen’s thigh, making him lift up his hips slightly higher, and spreads Stephen’s legs apart more. It gets him at a wonderful angle to reach Stephen's prostate. He presses the head of his cock against it the same time he reaches for his cock, and the way Stephen opens his eyes in shock and arousal makes Tony think he will cum then and there.

Stephen slips out a low _ooooh_ in surprise. Tony takes away his hand for a moment, reminding Stephen of his place, and the sound is replaced by a whimper instead. Tony rewards him with a stroke on Stephen's cock, using the pre-cum to slowly glide his hands up and down Stephen's pulsing shaft at the pace of his cock hitting Stephen's prostate. 

He isn't sure how long he can hold up this pace but he knows Stephen can't get enough of it. Low, groans escape his kitten's throat as pre-cum drips from his cock and onto the floor. The inside of Stephen’s thighs are completely slick thanks to the heat. Tony reminds himself to take advantage of that fact later. Stephen’s tail rests on his shoulder, and Tony uses his free hand to stroke it, wondering if Stephen can feel it. At the gentle stroke on his tail, combined with everything else, Stephen shivers and lets out a sob. Looks like he can. 

“I can’t wait to fucking fill you up, sweetheart. So good. You feel perfect, like you were fucking made for me,” Tony pumps Stephen’s cock faster as he starts moving away from his prostate and deeper into Stephen’s hole. “Mine. Just mine. You like to hear that don’t you?” He can’t see Stephen’s face, but he hears the smallest of sounds escape from him. Those are always his favorite. 

Tony huffs and feels himself getting close. Dangerously close, but he wants to look at Stephen’s face. Curse him for resulting into missionary but he just _needs_ to see the look at Stephen properly as he gets filled up with cum. It’s always different, always perfect. He slips out, hearing Stephen gasp. “Turn around, baby. On your back. Lemme see you.” 

Stephen does just as told, slowly turning until he’s on his back with his hands relaxed over his head, eyes hazy and red-rimmed as if he was just about to cry. His chest is flushed pink and slightly red from moving against the carpet. The bell begins to chime softly with every thrust of Tony’s thick cock back inside him. Stephen pulls his legs up to his chest, all the magical yoga making him ridiculously flexible, his tail waving quickly on the floor. Tony has to close his eyes to stop him from finishing just by the sight of Stephen’s pretty face -- red lips parted while his eyes look down between them, focusing on Tony’s cock ramming into him. It’s not working, though, because he feels himself reaching his edge with every movement. Stephen’s sounds are doing nothing to calm him down.

“Fuck, _fuck._ Gonna cum. You want to get all filled up? You want a reward for being such a good fucking boy?” Tony opens his eyes again just to look at Stephen again, who’s already looking up at him and nodding quickly, using his hands to spread himself apart further for Tony.  

Tony throws his head back and cums inside him with a groan. His hands grab at Stephen’s hips to keep him still, making sure not a drop is wasted. Stephen lets out a shaky breath as he gently presses a hand to his navel, the first chapter of a long night ending. Stephen’s cock is still completely hard, laying on his stomach and dripping pre-cum to his skin. 

Tony doesn’t pull out just yet. He regains his composure and sits us straight again, eyes now on Stephen’s desperate, adorable cock. It’s large, which makes it look prettier when Stephen wears panties or those black tights he uses to train. Tony takes it in his hand once more and starts to stroke it, cock still buried inside Stephen and not yet soft, plugging him. “You did so well, baby. So good. Good pets deserve a reward, yeah? A treat?” 

Stephen can’t even respond as he rests his head back on the floor and closes his eyes. He stretches, thighs shaking and clearly close to cumming soon. He, of course, mewls and whimpers with every stroke just to put on a show. It always works. Tony is so far gone. 

“Yeah, baby. That’s it,” Tony says as Stephen’s orgasm comes in wave. His body trembles as each dribble of cum stains his stomach and just keeps on coming. “Jesus fucking christ, that’s a lot of cum. It’s like I haven’t fucked you in ages. Fuck yes, keep going.”

It must be another side effect of the self-induced spell. Stephen watches in awe, opening his lips in hopes that a drop can reach his mouth, but Tony fixes that quickly by swiping two fingers over his kitten’s stomach as he’s finally done and sticking them in his mouth. Stephen sucks them clean, tongue coating and dragging between Tony’s fingers until he’s finally, _finally_ satisfied.  

They both snap out of their trance a few minutes after. Tony pulls out his now soft cock from Stephen’s hole, watching cum slowly drip down. He’ll worry about the carpet some other time, chuckling at whatever poor fuck he’ll have to pay to clean out all the strange stains. He stands up, stretching his legs and back before looking down at Stephen again. 

Stephen looks at him with a wicked look on his face, ears perked up and tail once again waving in the air in anticipation. 

Tony laughs, “Give me a while, sweetheart. You didn’t enchant _me_ with some sex stamina spell.” 

“I could,” Stephen answers, voice low and sultry. “We have a long night ahead of us and I want you to be ready. After all, this night isn’t for you.” 

Tony bites his lip at the challenge, stepping closer until he has Stephen resting between his legs, looking as relaxed as ever as his master looking down at him from where he stands. 

“Did I say you could speak?” 

Stephen’s smirks and says nothing in return, waiting for what might happen next.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEPHEN DRINKS PEE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. ENJOY!

After a quick clean up, Tony emerges from a cold shower and a box in his hands. It's their special box for  _ special _ occasions just like these. At the sight, Stephen rises from where he lays on the bed, ears and tail perked up in recognition. His tail waves slowly as he crawls back to give Tony some space beside him.

“Hey sweetie, how are you? You can talk now, by the way.”

Still unused to being allowed to speak, they  _ have _ been in their scene for awhile, Stephen tilts his head. Tony smiles understandingly and takes out a bottle of water from their bedside table. The man tilts his head back and Tony holds him by the crook of his neck, watching in content silence as Stephen almost drinks it entirely. Tony does the same, remembering how fucking tiring these scenes could be, and if Stephen is in some sort of magical heat he must be even more thirsty than usual. For everything.

He hand feeds Stephen bits and pieces of chocolate and saltines, enough to give him a bit more energy before their next round. It’s peaceful enough that he almost forgets how sensual it feels to have Stephen at his mercy, literally eating from his hands and licking his fingers cleans. Tony rubs his chest and belly gently, eyeing Stephen’s slightly interested cock but not doing anything about it. 

Stephen stretches, “I'm good. Great in fact. Still desperate to get fucked again.”

“At least you’re upfront about it,” Tony laughs. “If you want my dick inside you again you’re gonna have to wait a while still. I'm not eighteen anymore and I'm not magical, and no  — I'm not gonna let you enchant me.”

Stephen pouts, but doesn't argue. Magic is only allowed during a scene, or sex in general, if Stephen uses it on himself. Tony considers it a hard limit on his end. “Alright, but if it doesn't happen soon I might get a bit... sick. And it will get more intense.”

“Then you’re the prettiest sick person I've ever seen.” Tony runs his fingers through Stephen’s hair, once again covered in sweat, then eyes his slightly trembling and flushed body. “But I'm not gonna leave you waiting for me, baby. Thought I could have some fun with you without using my cock, sound good?”

Stephen widens his eyes, “Oh, yes.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Tony scratches the back of Stephen's neck, enjoying the deep groan that rumbles akin to a purr. “And what sound does a kitty make?”

Stephen’s eyes flutter shut as he mewls.

“That's my perfect boy,” Tony sets the box to the side and leans in to nibble at Stephen's neck, making sure to leave marks just below his jaw. Stephen likes showing them off, even if he'll never admit it. “Lie down on the bed, sweetheart. Back on the mattress.”

Stephen does as told, laying down with a trembling hand on his side, the other drawing lazy, shaking fingers over the soft, pale skin of his stomach. Tony slowly slips back into the scene, taking his time to pet Stephen all around. Rubbing his arms, chest, neck, half a massage and half as if he’s petting Stephen’s skin. He avoids all the more intimate places, but it helps Stephen reach proper headspace once more if he's treated like an actual pet. Tony scratches his hair, asking if he's a good boy. He toys with his collar, enjoying the occasional chime as he squirms beneath Tony's every touch. 

It's a lot more gentle when Stephen is a kitten. The first time they did this, without the heat spell, Stephen gave himself the ears and tail of a doberman -- playful, curious, and full of a lot of energy. Even a bit aggressive. Tony likes seeing him panting, whimpering, or growling during a game of tug-o-war. He even got Stephen to fuck him that day, with Tony on his knees and Stephen fucking him without any sort of control, but Tony held him close by his leash the entire time, tugging it as warnings, or simply just to hear him growl. Still, nothing beats his current view. 

Tony sits in front of Stephen's legs and run kisses from his ankle to his knee, holding one of his legs back until it's pressed against Stephen's chest. Stephen keeps himself still, allowing his master to play with his body. Tony holds Stephen’s legs to his chest by the back of his thighs and presses a kiss right beside his hole. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

Stephen nods, eyes hazy and fluttering shut.

He always is.

Tony looks at Stephen's cock, already completely hard once more and dripping pre-cum over his tummy. His hole is covered in lubricant, natural clean thanks to the spell. Tony presses a kiss to Stephen's balls, hearing a whimper escape from the man. Tony mouths at them just as Stephen did for him. Everytime he does, Stephen’s can’t help but hitch his hips to the side to try to move his legs ever so slightly, but he allows Tony to keep him still and have fun with his body. Tony likes playing with cock just as much as his kitten does.

He lowers his touch until his mouth is kissing at Stephen's entrance, but never actually fucking him with his tongue like he would usually do. Instead, he licks at the rim, still redder than usual from their first round, feeling the magical, tasteless lubricant against his tongue and them dragging it against Stephen’s balls and shaft. He has his eyes open, looking at Stephen the entire time. Stephen does his best to keep eye contact, but his eyes keep closing in pleasure. Tony swears he feels Stephen’s tail stroke his hair. 

Stephen gasps, looking his he's about to say something before he bites his lower lip. 

Tony wipes his mouth and rises, allowing Stephen to stretch his legs again but still holding them apart. “What do you want, baby?”

Stephen looks at Tony, then glances at his cock. It's the most he can communicate without a voice, and Tony understand him, but he smirks and feigns ignorance. “Sorry, I can't understand you.”

Stephen knows he's being baited and keeps silent, the only sound on the room is his shaking breaths, growing more unsteady as the demands of his heat rise. He whimpers, spreading his legs more with his hands above his cock, not touching but trying to making Tony stare at it. He does, rather blatantly, dragging a finger from Stephen's shaft and to the head of his cock. “Oh, this? You want me to touch you?”

He nods. Tony’s gives his balls a light slap, enough to make Stephen gasp in surprise. Without taking his eyes off Stephen, he rummages through the box until he finds a small vibrator, colored a deep red to match his baby. Stephen breathes faster at the sight. 

“Look, sweetheart. Look what I got.”

The man beneath him squirms.

“Can I trust you to stay still and not touch your cock while I fuck you? I wanna make you feel so good, sweetheart. But I need you to be a very good boy and stay still, okay?”

Stephen nods quickly before he even finishes his sentence, mouth still open. He holds his hands together and rests them against his chest, while his legs are spread but unmoving. Stephen can be very good at following commands. When he wants to, of course.

“Color?”

“Greengreen _ greengreengreen....” _

Tony presses a button on the vibrator and it expands, thicker and revealing an extra, detachable piece to his personal prototype. As he slowly pushes it inside Stephen, a ring-shaped piece of plastic wraps itself around the head of Stephen’s cock and starts to vibrate at the same pace as the vibrator in his ass. Just like Tony with magic, Stephen is iffy of any sort of high tech in the bedroom without knowing it has a failsafe. At the sound of the word  _ red _ , the toy will disable immediately. But Stephen looks like he's in heaven, rolling his head back and shaking with want, entranced by the fact that he's free for Tony to use as he pleases.

Tony lowers the vibrating cock ring a bit until it’s settled on the base, then drags a single over the vein. It’s so hot to the touch, part of Tony wishes he could have it in his mouth, but he wants Stephen to know he’s only something for him to look at and play with right now. 

“Look at you. God, you love this. So desperate to be used. Do you like being Daddy's plaything, baby?” Tony runs his hands up and down Stephen's thighs. “I could just leave you like this all day and fuck you whenever I want. You're so fucking wet just thinking about it, aren't you?”

Stephen lets out a sob as he's nodding, ears dropped down in submission.

“That's it, kitten. Give in to me. I barely even touched you yet and already crying like a little slut again.” 

A dreamy sigh escapes him at the words, and by the toy. Tony sets it to a low, gentle vibration. He presses his hand against Stephen's chest, slowly dragging it down to his tied hands, stomach, navel... “Don't hold anything back, baby. Wanna hear every little sound you make.”

He takes the head of Stephen’s pretty, red cock. His kitten whimpers instantly, trying to push his legs together but remembering his place. The spell causes him to leak pre-cum without end, and Tony makes sure to coat his hand with Stephen's desperation as he slides it up and down the shaft. The feeling must be wonderful, but he can't imagine it's nowhere near enough.

Tony holds Stephen’s knee with his free hand, watching calmly as the man crumbles beneath him. He raises his fingers  to Stephen's lips. He fits them all in one by one, licking them clean and making the prettiest noises as they fill his mouth. Stephen licks what he can reach before Tony swipes it across his face, covered Stephen's face with his pre-cum and spit. He laughs, “You’re so fucking perfect.”

Stephen pants, ears down in submission as he arches his back a bit for Tony to focus back on his cock. Tony obliges and brings the vibrator to a higher setting, enjoying the way his cock twitches and throbs, desperate for some release. 

He’s reaching the point in the heat where he  _ has _ to be filled more. Tony loves the sight. Like Stephen has reached a total disintegration. His voice slips through, little  _ ahs  _ and  _ ohs _ escaping as Tony continues his treacherous teasing.

Tony moves the toy away from Stephen, enjoying the sound of his kitten whining. “Here, sweetheart. Stay still.” He goes back to the box and pulls out another toy. Silicone, realistic, and thick. “Want to be full again?” 

Stephen eyes the toy and nods weakly. Tony knows he would prefer the real thing, but watching how Stephen has to act is half the fun. He takes out the vibrator inside his ass but leaves the cock ring in place. Without another word, Tony sticks the dildo on the wall behind the bed, since it needs a flat surface, and watches as Stephen crawls down to meet it. He sits on a chair beside his bed, groping his clothed cock idely.

Stephen’s tail sways in interest at the toy, as if he's trying to find out what it is. Stephen is back in his space, completely embodying a kitten as he carefully crawls forward and licks a tentative, small stripe at the toy head, staring at Tony as he does so in approval. Tony finds himself forming a fist at the sight, he loves this. Loves watching Stephen become obsessed with cock, whether the one he's given is real or not, he knows exactly how to like and suck and  _ take it _ all while looking absolutely beautiful. And still completely hard.

Still on all fours on the mattress, he begins to suckle and suck the dildo, covering it in spit and moaning with his mouth full. 

“Like your toy, huh? It’s your favorite.” Tony licks his lips. “You just can't stand being that long without something to suck on, can't you?”

Stephen pouts and waggles his hips, a trail of spit connecting from his lips to the fake cockhead. Damn him.

“Why don't you fill yourself up with it, sweetheart? I bet it would feel so good. I want to watch you take it.”

Stephen sits back on his knees, allowing Tony to look at his hard cock bobbing and dripping pre-cum to the bed sheets, bell chiming away as Stephen adjust himself so his ass is against the toy, looking down at the bed with a small smile on his face, knowing he can make a show out of it. He starts rubbing his lubricated, wet hole up and down against the dildo, teasingly. Tony knows he's begging to be filled, trembling even, and yet Stephen follows with the dramatics just for him. It's beautiful sight, but Tony wants to truly  _ watch _ him.

“God that's good, but I wanna see you, gorgeous. Show daddy your perfect face, please?”

A deep flush forms at the back of Stephen's neck and the tip of his ears as he turns to face him. He arches his back and lets out a shaking breath, trying to steady his body as it reaches the most intense part of his heat. Sweating, shaking, almost delirious in lust. Slowly, Stephen backs himself on the fake, silicone cock and Tony can see a pure face of relief. His lips part into a whimper. Tony sees his kitten's ears twitch, tail waving as fast as a dog's would, and he starts moving.

Stephen takes cock like a champ, like he's born for it. Tony curses his own dick and age for taking so long to actually get back in gear, but he still feels it twitch in his pants in interest. He takes it in his grasp through the fabric, stroking it with his thumb as he watches Stephen’s body move back and forth, gripping the bed sheets tightly  in front of him for balance.

“That's it sweetheart, fill yourself up. Imagine it's daddy. Imagine it's me,” Tony says through gritted teeth. “If you're a good boy you can get the real thing real soon, alright? Who's my good boy?”

Stephen groans between the sound of his bell jingling, voice deep enough to sound like a purr. Tony thinks the spell allows him to actually purr. Thank the fucking heavens for weird sex magic.

“I can't wait to fuck you again, and again, and again. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Just my sweet little toy. My perfect pet” Tony can see Stephen look up a him, tongue out as he pants and whimpers without abandon. The dildo must have found his sweet spot and he's using it as much as possible. Stephen whines, with one hand holding his ass even more open so the toy can go deeper, thighs parted and giving Tony full view of his bobbing, filled cock, pretty enough to wrap with a bow. 

“You wanna touch yourself? Want me to touch you?” Tony moves the chair forward slightly and uncrosses his legs. Stephen continues to pant, glancing down at his own cock and wondering whatever Tony plans on doing. He moans, still too focused on his own heat to truly care what Tony wants to do to him. Right now, he'd let him do anything. Anything. 

Tony can't help himself. For a dom his self-control is slightly lacking, and he hates not having anything to do. Tony settles beside Stephen, watching his collared, sweat-covered pet stumble through his movements to prepare himself for Tony touch. Tony presses his hands up and down Stephen's chest, skin so hot it feels like he's burning. Or melting.

It’s a bit difficult to get himself setting like he wants to, Stephen has to force himself to stop moving until Tony can get beneath him, latching the leash to Stephen’s collar again. The view above him is gorgeous, and every time he moves back and forth on the dildo he can feel his kitten’s cock drag against his stomach. Tony watches with a smirk, as if he’s watching something on TV but instead has Stephen fucking himself right against him. Stephen is unsure whether or not he can touch him, but eventually settles on holding himself steady be setting his hands on Tony’s chest, just as he would if he was riding him. 

Tony rises to lick at the area between Stephen's pecs, tasting sweat and cologne. The sounds that comes from Stephen are divine, enraptured in so many sensations at once, all heightened by his spell. He whines and Tony presses his lips to Stephen's nipple, his hands grabbing Stephen's ass to guide him into the dildo in slow, hard bounces. Stephen's thighs must be burning, but god are they gorgeous. The most muscular parts of Stephen’s body and also hairless, Tony can’t help but run his hands over them, feeling the strain with each thrust of his hips.

Stephen lowers himself and rests his chest against Tony’s, bending his leg so he can keep fucking the dildo while also allowing him to rub his cock desperately against Tony for some sort of friction. Tony holds him steady and tightly with his arms wrapped around his back. Stephen has his hands beside him, unsure whether he should hold the skin of Tony’s shoulders and arms or at the bedsheets, letting out the sweetest sounds. He's so close, so fucking close. Tony can feel his heart beating like crazy.

“Fuck  _ yessss,  _ baby. You wanna cum? Wanna finish all over daddy's chest? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Would love to hold me down and just fucking  _ mount _ me so you can fill me up too.”

Stephen growls, showing sharp teeth that Tony didn't notice before. He crumbles completely, delirious and sweaty and completely far too gone to remember what his place is.

“T-Tony... Oh god. Oh  _ gods _ ,” Stephen's movements become frantic, even more desperate, and Tony can feel the first bout of cum shoot at their chests, an unreasonable amount for a man his age and for a second round. “More. I need more.  _ More. _ ” Tony grips at Stephen's ass, pulling him off the dildo. Stephen doesn't even notice, still rambling like he can't stop. His voice sounds hoarse, as if he's almost crying. “Daddy... I'm sorry. Oh, please.  _ Please. _ ”

Stephen gets on his knees, leaning further down than Tony in submission, ears down. 

Tony smiles. He takes Stephen’s chin in his hand and pulls him to meet his eyes. “You were so close. You were being such a perfect boy, what happened? I told you to be good. But we can’t let that go unpunished, right?”

Stephen shakes his head. 

“Clean me up. Now.” 

Stephen does as told, running his tongue all over the parts of Tony’s chest that are covered in his cum until there's not a drop left. Tony strokes his hair, scratching it in silence. Once he's done, he turns them around until Tony is on top of Stephen now, straddling him by his hips. His hand wraps around Stephen’s throat, the other pulling on his leash and tugging. It’s hard enough to choke him, but hard enough to remind him who's in charge.

He doesn't even have to ask for a color, he already knows what it would be from the smile that forms all over Stephen's flushed face. 

“What sound does a kitten make?” Tony whispers in his ear, gripping just a bit tighter.

Stephen mewls softly, the slight lack of air making it difficult for him to speak.

“I can't hear you.”

The man wrapped in his arms sobs, mewling again in total humiliation. Tony wraps the leash around his palm and pulls again, hard. Stephen jerks in surprise, eyes now half-lidded as he no longer able to breathe for a moment. 

“At least make an effort. If you're gonna be my fucking pet then act like one. Come on, sweetheart.”

Stephen doesn't fight back against the hold on his neck and mewls. Growls. Fucking  _ meows  _ if he has to until Tony is satisfied. He looks like a total wreck. A complete contrast to the mighty Master of the Mystic Arts. “There you go, that isn’t that hard, right?”

He lets go and Stephen gently allows himself to lie on his side on the mattress, catching his breath and smiling. He spreads one cheek so Tony can see his open, used hole, still leaking some lubricant. He's panting, sweating, smiling, with light red marks on over his throat. Tony licks his lips. He looks sated, for now.

“God, what a fucking slut. Good fucking boy.”

Stephen grins before his eyes widen as his tail goes straight at the feeling Tony slapping his ass, teasingly. Tony takes off his sweatpants, the last bit of clothes he had, and strokes his hard cock as he talks. Stephen looks at it hungrily. 

He forces himself to stop, kissing Stephen’s shoulder as he speaks. “You need another round? Wanna take a quick break and eat, baby boy? Go on and talk for a bit. Whatever you need right now.”

Stephen’s voice comes out low and used from all the whining and crying he’s been doing all night. He licks the side of Tony’s face, trapped between the height of the spell that makes him switch between cat traits and human ones. “I need... I need you. Need you to fuck me again. I want to taste you. Master, I need  _ more _ .”

Tony shakes his head, unsure how he’s the luckiest guy in the universe right now. “I’ll give it to you, baby. Just let me go to the bathroom real quick and we can start.”

Stephen grabs Tony by his hips tightly, not allowing him to move off from the bed. “ _ More. _ ”

Tony gulps, half-understanding what Stephen is asking for and the other half of him is just frozen in disbelief. He isn’t sure whether this is the heat or Stephen speaking, he does recall him marking off ‘watersports’ in their agreement as a  _ yes _ , but they never discussed it further than that. Tony watches as Stephen lowers his body down until Tony is settled on top of his pecs, his now resting over Stephen’s face. Stephen licks at it, ears perked up in interest. 

Tony closes his eyes at the feeling of tongue against his hard cock, letting Stephen to just take what he wants and almost forgetting why exactly he’s there in the first place. Stephen’s trembling hands rise to hold him by the side of his stomach, thumbs settling right on top of his bladder. Tony gasps, feeling a ache on his lower abdomen as Stephen tries to get him to piss all over his face.

“Jesus fuck. Holy fuck. Baby, you don’t have to--” Tony begins, but he’s cut off as Stephen wraps his lips past the head of his cock, the heat of his mouth making it even harder to hold himself together. “Shit, hold on. Hold on.”

He’s supposed to be in control here, but at the moment he feels like he’s at Stephen’s total mercy. Then again, this entire night started with Tony fulfilling every sort of fantasy Stephen had while getting fucked. He said he wanted  _ more _ . He said he wanted  _ every _ part of Tony. 

Tony grips at Stephen’s shoulders, trying to get himself to piss while Stephen presses on to his bladder more and more, deteriorating any bit of self-control he had. Tony grits his teeth and moves his hands to hold Stephen’s face steady, pushing his cock further down as the steady stream goes down Stephen’s throat. He hears him gag for a moment before moaning and pressing his lips more tightly around his cock. Christ, he’s swallowing every last drop of it. Tony shudders at the sight of Stephen’s adam’s apple bobbing with each gulp, like he’s starving for it. He probably is.

Stephen keeps him in his mouth even after he’s finished, suckling at his cock slightly like he’s licking it clean. Tony is impossibly hard, disturbingly so after just seeing his boyfriend allow himself to be used like a human urinal. He slowly pulls out his cock, letting the spit covered member fall over Stephen’s face. 

“You little shit.”

Stephen licks his lips, “Meow.”


End file.
